


Mistake - prompt

by HongjoongsRightSock



Series: dsmp prompts you can use [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, I genuinly still dk how to tag, KInda sad i guess, Uhmm the finale but something went wrong, You can use this prompt if you want, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsRightSock/pseuds/HongjoongsRightSock
Summary: If only he believed him..
Series: dsmp prompts you can use [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144328
Kudos: 9





	Mistake - prompt

Why didn’t he believe him? Why did he have to be so full of himself to think he could actually fight him?

Pacing around in the hot cell, fingers clung tightly to his hair. He was going crazy.

The cell was so empty, yet his thoughts made everything so stuffy.

He would look up at the clock at times, the hands moving painfully slow.

The chest is full of attempts of clearing his racing mind.

Most of it ended up saying:

_ ¨I’m sorry. _

_ It’s all my fault. _

_ I’ve done this. _

_ I won’t ask for forgiveness. _

_ Just know, _

_ I am so sorry.¨ _

He walked towards the chest, looking for one specific item.

The compass,  _ the one that leads towards you. _

It always points in the same direction, never changing.

Each second made the boy in the cell break down more.

_ No, he’s not dead. This is all just a stupid joke. _

Standing up, he looked at the direction the compass was pointing.

Still hoping for it to just  _ move. _

The boy took a deep breath,

¨I’m coming back, big man.¨

His steps quickly changed their pace.

  
  
  
  


_ TommyInnit tried to swim in lava _


End file.
